Tale of Two Attornies
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: HELLO ALL! IT IS I! Monkeyman and I bring yet another crossover. This one is a bit of crossover slash excuse to use a character I came up with awhile back. So enjoy. Also if you are here to review this please wait until chapter two (if it goes well) I want to see if it's worth going on with. Anyway thanks !
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! CAPITAL WASTELAND! I AM A RIPOFF! What's up guys? Monkeyman here, and I have had an idea stuck in my head. So I was reading Ouran High School Host Club and I wanted to see what Haruhi wanted to be. She wanted to be like her mother, and being that I couldn't remember which book she said what her mom did, I went online and found she wanted to be a lawyer. Now I am a gamer. I love Capcom. I have a DS. Do the math. That's right, A OHSHC and Ace Attorney crossover! Now in the American Ace Attorney, its set in LA California, bullshit by the way. I mean all the signs are in Japanese, I think, not to sure. Maybe an oriental area of a town but…...meh I'm way off task. Anyway not only is this a crossover, but I wanted to send in my own characters I came up with, a prosecutor. Prosecutor David Mercy, under training by no other than the whip lashing girl, Franziska Von Karma! I'll get into detail later, and a defense attorney by the name of Abigail Payne, unlike her brothers though, she's not have bad looking, and can hold her own in a case. ANYWAY I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE BRANDS/SERIES ENJOY!

Ch.1 Crack of the Whip.

The air was ice cold as a man waited at terminal 6 at the international airport. The man waiting there was a fresh new prosecutor, David Mercy. He was a quiet man in his early twenties, wearing black formal pants, black dress shoes, black vest, white t-shirt, red tie, and blonde hair. His eyes were a deep brown-red color. He was waiting on an Interpol officer he was assigned to. _Why not gumshoe, sure he makes mistakes, but I know him at least. _He looked up as people began offloading. He would watch as people walked off the plane, and sighed when they stopped coming off the plane.

"Ugh, another damn delay. This officer better be worth it." He would hear a loud snap and jump up as he looked to his side and saw a girl standing there. She looked like a high schooler. In her hand was a whip. "Hey careful with that thing it's not a toy." He said talking to the girl. The would snarl and tighten the whip in her hand.

"You foolish fool!" She said whipping at the ground at David's feet. David would jump again and look at her angrily.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"I am Franziska von Karma." David would raise an eyebrow as he pulled out the note he was given by the Chief at the police station. He looked over it and saw the name. 'Franziska Von Karma' was the name. David looked up at the girl and shook his head.

"You're the officer then?" He asked only for a whip to slap down by his feet. He jumped yet again but not as dramatic as before.

"That's Interpol officer, and prosecutor extraordinaire." David just rolled his eye. "Now then you are prosecutor Mercy yes?" David would nod.

"Yes. A pleasure to meet you." He said holding his hand out to shake it. Franziska would not shake it, but whip his hand. David saw her pull her whip out and quickly pulled his hand back. He made it quick enough she missed. He just sighed relief as Franziska smirked at him.

_Quick learner. Good. _ She would then put on a stern face and began walking.

"Alright Move it! You must prepare for your first case." David watched her walk by and sighed.

_I couldn't have gotten Gumshoe. _Mercy would shake his head as he followed the blue haired woman out of the airport. On the way out he would walk by a man in a blue suit with black spiky hair. At the time he wouldn't think anything of it. He just shrugged and kept in step with Miss Von Karma. She moved briskly for her small size. David would pick up the pace as she exited the building. She would stand outside as David finally managed to catch up.

"Now remember, I expect perfection from anyone I train." David just looked at her and mumbled a bit.

"But you work with me." Franziska spun around and cracked her whip at the man. He just jumped back a little. She would then crack it at the ground and tighten it in her hands.

"You think you are too good for my instruction? What a foolish fool. How do you expect to win in court?" David looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's not about winning….it's about finding the truth. A win record means little if an innocent man gets sent to jail." He said in his quiet voice. Franziska shook her head and cracked her whip. David would snap to attention like a soldier ready to fight.

"What a foolish thought from a foolish fool. Now enough wasting time. Go and acquire your vehicle…..NOW!" She said cracking her whip at the man. He would dash off and vanish in the car lot as Franziska stood there in place waiting for him. As she waited a small girl would show up next to her and wait. The girl would look to Franziska a multitude of times, before Franziska cracked her whip. "If you have something to say, say it!" The girl just put her hands up and waved them about.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" She said in a worried voice. Franziska heard an accent in her voice. Japanese to be precise. Franziska would lower her whip as a car pulled up. A man on the right side of the car rolled his window down. It was a man with brown hair and a red vest on.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" The man asked looking to the girl. The girl would nod when asked. "Apollo Justice. We talked on the phone. He'll be out in a second he had to go do something. Hey isn't there two of you?" He asked, and as if on cue a blonde haired boy called from the entrance to the airport.

"Haruhi!" The boy screamed as he ran to the girl. He would then embrace her. "OH! I WAS SO WORRIED!" The girl just turned red as she struggled to get away. Apollo just laughed.

"Alright Load up you two." As the boy released the girl he grabbed both bags and walked to the back of the car. Haruhi opened the trunk and looked to the boy. "Tamaki please try and behave. This is my chance to shadow a great lawyer." She said Tamaki just got gloomy.

"I'm a good boy. Why would you think otherwise?" Haruhi just sighed. As the two loaded things up a black mustang with red pinstripes rolled up. Apollo looked back and saw it he had an idea who it was. The door opened up and David stood up and waved to Franziska. She would walk to the car and open the door she set her stuff in the back and sat down. David stepped back inside and buckled up. He would then drive by the small car and shoot a glance at the passenger in the front seat. He smiled as he saw Apollo. He would then think nothing more as he drove to the prosecutor's office. The drive there would take close to three hours at best. David looked over and saw Franziska nodding off.

"You can sleep you know?" David said breaking the silence. Franziska would glance at him.

"I shall not….s-sleep….you might do...something...f..foolish…." She said before yawning and falling asleep. She would snore softly as she slept. David would continue to watch the road. Franziska would seem to sleep peacefully, but in her mind nightmares ravaged her unconscious self. She saw darkness and a large figure outlined in red. It spoke in a deep hellish voice.

"Perfection is the von Karma way! You have fallen from this. You are not a von Karma. Edgeworth has even proven he's more deserving of the name von Karma, than you. You. Are. Weak!" The dark entity would point at the girl as he spoke, and after he did multiple silhouettes would appear around her doing the same. Each one saying one word over and over. 'Weak!' Over and over. The figures would begin to spin around the girl. Franziska fell to her knees and put her hands on her head. She tried to say stop, but when she spoke nothing came out, only silent screams. Slowly she began to tear up. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She would look up and see a dark figure outlined in blue light. She would her the figure say her name three times before waking up. She would look around quickly before seeing David waking her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, her face had a small thin line of tears running down. Franziska wiped her eyes and took a deep breath .

"I am fine. just had a bad dream." David would take his hand off her shoulder and smile.

"Must have been a bad one. Come on let's get you to the head prosecutor's office." Franziska's eyes would widen slightly, but soon relaxed. She looked over and saw David out of the car and grabbing her bag. She would open the door and step outside. She would listen to the dead quiet parking lot and sigh as she followed David to the elevator. As he walked to the door it would open up and a man in a gray suit would walk out.

"Well if it isn't the newbie. I hope you know who you are in the presence of." The man said in a cocky tone. David rolled his eyes, he knew who it was and how to push his main button. Winston Payne, legendary prosecutor. He was a legend due to the fact he had lost the most cases in a single year.

"The janitor?" He asked as he walked by him. Payne would get a distressed look on his face as he just lowered his head and walked to his car. David smiled and walked into the elevator. Franziska would walk in and follow him up. After a minute or two they reached the top floor. Franziska and David would walk down the hall and reach a door marked. . David would knock on the door and hear a voice on the other side.

"Come in." David would open the door and walk inside.

"Hello mister Edgeworth." Edgeworth looked to David and smiled a tad.

"Ah, Mister Mercy. I see you have returned. Did you bring the officer as well." David would give the bag to Edgeworth who gave him an odd look. "Why am I getting the bag?"

"Because she's staying with you." He said moving and allowing him to see Franziska.

"Hello Franziska good to see you. I see you met Mister Mercy."

"Yes and I must say he is a big a fool as you." She said this and Mercy lowered his head.

"Should have seen that coming." He muttered. Miles looked to her and smiled.

"Well that's too bad. Since you'll be staying with that fool while you are here." David would look up and quickly get a very distressed look.

"W-w-w-what?! Why me? Why not you?" He asked trying to understand why she was staying with him. As he thought about the situation a loud crack echoed the room, and Miles had moved away from his desk. David looked to see the desk was a bit of a mess and had a mark down the middle. Franziska had her whip in her hand and was staring angrily at Miles.

"Miles Edgeworth! How dare you expect me to stay with such a foolish fool from a foolish family of fools." David would count on his fingers how many times she said fool, while Miles simply shrugged at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but my house is being fumigated, and I am staying at a hotel until it is done." David heard that word and smiled.

"Why doesn't she stay at a hotel then?" David said trying to get out of his current predicament.

"A hotel? Those places are filthy." She said shooting his idea down instantly.

"Well, it's that or staying with Mister Mercy. Your Pick Franziska." Miles Said sitting down behind his desk. She would grab her bag and throw it at David before storming out of the room.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad will this be?" He asked Miles just smiled and went back to work. David just lowered his head and exited the room. As he left and shut the door Miles would get a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Yes mister Edgeworth?"

"Yes?"

"Your house is safe to go into now. Sorry for the wait."

"Oh that's quite all right." He said before thanking the person and hanging up the phone. He would then go back to working on some paper work. David rode the elevator down to the parking lot and yawned as the door opened up. He would step out and walk to his car. He opened the trunk up and put Franziska's bag in the back. He shut the trunk door and walked to the drivers seat when he heard a voices.

"Let go you foolish man!"

"Settle down little one. We are going to have some fun."

"HEL-!" David looked out and saw a shadow figure holding Franziska. His hand covering her mouth.

"I said…..settle…..down." The man said leading her to his car. David would jump out and run at the man. The man turned and saw him coming he pushed Franziska away and dashed off. David ran to Franziska to check on he.

"You alright?" He asked her leaning down. Franziska looked up and saw him. She would then stand up and grab him by the collar.

"Where did he go?!"

"He ran off."

"YOU FOOLISH FOOL! WE MUST FIND HIM!" David would nod and pull out his phone. He would then send a call out.

"Gumshoe. *beat* It's Mercy. Send out a warning for a assault suspect. The individual was just seen near the prosecutor offices. He jumped the fence heading north. Was not able to get any view of cloths. Subject looked to have black hair."

"Copy that moving out now." David would hang up the phone and turn to Franziska.

"Alright let's get you out of here." He said leading Franziska to his car. She would turn around and look him in the eyes.

"I am an Interpol agent! I am going after that man!" She said walking off. Mercy would grab her by the arm and stop her.

"Nope. You are staying out of this. You are in no condition to do this. If you find him you'll gut him."

"I said I-"

"NO! AND THATS AN ORDER!" She turned to him and saw the face he had on. It was a stone cold face. David was normally a quiet man. But when it came to his job and protocol he was know to be strict on these rules. He understood she was mad, anyone would be, but she was also an officer and this much anger could interfere with the objective. She turned away and walked off to the car. Mercy pulled out his phone and called Gumshoe. "Gumshoe. The victim was Miss Von Karma. keep her off this investigation. Shes angry and that never goes well when you on the job." He would hear Gumshoe agree and say to keep her away. He would then hang up the phone as the searched for the man. Mercy walked over to his car and got in. Franziska had a look of anger in her eyes. He knew she was mad, but he had a job to do. It would be a silent drive to his apartment. He opened the door and popped the trunk. He would walk back and grab her bags. He would then walk to his door. Franziska walk up behind him and waited for him to open the door. He opened the door and walked in. he sat the bag on the ground for her to take. "Your room is down that hallway. Bathroom's next door to it." He said walking to a door. His apartment was a simple two bedroom layout. "Roommates' out for a bit. I texted him we have a guest so if he gets home, he'll be sleeping on the pull out." The apartment was a simple gray looking place. It had a TV a small kitchen and downstairs. David walked to the hallway which was attached to the edge of the living room. He would then walk down it and open a door into his office. Franziska would grab her things and walk to her room. She opened the door to find it littered with Silver Samurai merchandise and a odd looking clock. I was shaped like the thinker. She shrugged and walked to the bed. She threw her bags down and changed into her night gown. She would lie on the bed and look around the room. The room was a tad messier than the rest of the house, but it was still better than a hotel room in her eyes. She sighed as she drifted off into sleep.

[As for the other attorney. Six hours earlier]

Haruhi Fujioka would watch the mustang drive away. She would then smile to Tamaki and get in the car. The man infront would smile to the two.

"Welcome aboard guys. Mr. Wright will be out soon. He went inside to do something." As he spoke, a man in blue would walk out of the airport holding a news paper. He would then walk to the car and open the door. He got in and sat down. "You went inside...for a newspaper?" Apollo lowered his head and sighed. "We could have just grabbed on from the newsstand we passed on the way here." The man would put the paper down and smile.

"Guess I just did think I needed one. " He would then look back at the two people and smile. "Oh hello! You must be Miss Fujioka, and who's this?" He asked looking at Tamaki.

"Tamaki Suou. I came to make sure my Haruhi was safe." He said hugging Harui. She try and wiggle free from this. The man just laughed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Phoenix Wright. Call me Nick." He turned back into his seat and began driving. The drive was smooth but a bit long. Around four hours. Tamaki and Apollo were both completely asleep and snoring loudly. Haruhi was reading a book while they drove down the road. Phoenix would look into the review and saw Tamaki asleep and Haruhi reading. "So, Haruhi. What brings you to LA?" He asked trying to end the silence. Haruhi looked up from her book and smiled.

"I'm following my mother's footsteps. She was a lawyer and I want to be like her." Phoenix just smiled. He thought the idea was a sweet one, but wondered if she had the personality for a job like this. She seemed a bit quiet, but there was always the possibility that she would do better on the spot. They would drive up to a building labeled, 'Wright & Co. Law Offices'. Haruhi looked up at the building in amazement.

"Alright guys grab your bags." Haruhi tapped tamaki on the shoulder waking him up. He shook his head and got out of the car. She would grab her bags and Tamaki. Would grab his. They walked to the building and Tamaki walked with Haruhi. Nick and Apollo opened the door for the two and led them in. "Sorry we couldn't get you guys a hotel. We do have two rooms for you guys to sleep in.

"Oh it's fine we can sleep in the same room, we're married after all." Haruhi had walked into a room and shut the door.

"Night." Apollo looked at his watch in amazement.

"It's only 9:00. shouldn't she be reviewing her case. It is tomorrow." Haruhi opened the door and leaned out.

"My first case tomorrow!?" She said with a worried expression. Apollo nodded.

"It's a simple case. A guy shot someone in the arm. Nothing too big." Haruhi would almost faint.

"Will I get some help." Apollo nodded.

'Yup. I'll be helping you. " Haruhi felt a wave of relief. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Can I get the court file then?" Apollo nodded and handed the girl the file. She opened it up and read the victim's report. She felt a sense of relax. She figured that this would be a simple case. As she read it a phone would go off. Nick smiled and pulled out his cell. He turned around and talked. "alright this seems simple enough. We just need to trace the round used in the gun." Apollo nodded and smiled.

"Yup and we have to protect our client." Nick would hang up his phone and look to Apollo.

"Change of Plans. This case is now a homicide." Apollo would smile and turn to Haruhi.

"You hear that, case is now a- WAIT WHAT!?" He said spinning to Nick.

"Looks like the man died in the hospital. Turns out he was shot twice. The other round his his armpit. It didn't exit the body like the round to the arm did. This round punctured the axillary artery and he passed out after about a minute. He then died with in minutes from internal bleeding." Haruhi looked in horror. "So the only useful information in that file are the rounds, bullet markings, and time of the crime. Everything else is useless. well besides the victim and defendant names." Haruhi would almost fall to her knees. "So get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Haruhi would slide down the wall and almost faint. Tamaki rushed to her side and held her. Trying to reassure her. Nick just looked to Apollo. "You should sleep to." Apollo nodded and made his way for the exit.

"I'll meet you at the court tomorrow." Nick the looked to the two on the floor.

"This should be an interesting case." He said before walking off. "Alright you two go to sleep. Night." He said walking out of the office. Haruhi would spend the rest of the night review the file as Tamaki gave her a kiss and went off to bed.

Welp I have one thing to ask. Is this idea worth going on with on here? I might go on just to entertain myself but that's about it. This a simple one word answer Yes or No. All critiques please pm me, for I want to know if this is even worth the time to post and stuff. If I see a fav, that's a yes in my book, if I see a, "This shit is not even worth it." that's a friendly no. Thank you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! To readers of my magi crossover and deadpool crossover. Sorry for the long time no posts. School's a bitch. Anyway heres this chapter. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

Ch. 2 First Case

Haruhi would snore lightly as she slept at the desk in her room. She had spent all night reviewing the case file. She would hear a loud beeping noise and almost fall from her chair. She looked up and saw her alarm went off. She would shake her head and yawn. She quickly got up and turned it off. She looked around in her room and found her suit case. She opened the door and walked down the hall hoping to find a shower of some sort. She would open doors in the hallway until she found one. She smiled and walked shut the door behind her and jumped in the shower. Tamaki was still asleep but soon woke up and yawned. He walked to the hallway and heard the shower start. He would walk by the door to see it cracked open. He would get a mental image of what was in there and looked inside to see Haruhi.

[Tamaki's mental theater. Admission 2 cents.]

He would see Haruhi covered by steam ,except her face, and looking to him through the crack of the door.

"Senpai. You naughty boy." She would say in a flirtatious voice. Back in the real world. Tamaki stood outside the bathroom staring into the ceiling. A slight sliver of drool down his mouth. He would then shake his head and peep in to the room. As he did this a woman in yellow would walk down the hall. Her name was Athena Cykes and she knew someone was to be coming, but it wasn't supposed to be a man. She then saw how the man looked. His hair was messy, and his outfit made her think one thing.

"PERVERT!" She yelled and slapped the boy away. Tamaki would fall to the ground and have a look of confusion and pain. "How dare you peep in on a woman showering!" Tamaki would shake his head as he regained his senses.

"Wait! I can explain!" Athena would stare menicling at the boy. Haruhi would open the door and step out with a towel wrapped around her. She looked at the two in hallway and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" She asked causing Tamaki to look to her and scurry behind her. He would hide behind her and Athena would look at him in anger.

"That perv was peeping in on you!" Haruhi would look down at Tamaki.

"Peeping in on your wife? How lewd." She said before walking to her room to get changed. Athena would blink a little bit before tilting her head. Tamaki would fall flat on his face as Haruhi walked away.

"Wait you two are married." Haruhi would nod as she walked into her room.

"Yup." She said in her monotonous tone. Tamaki was now sitting on the floor at this point.

"Out of school and still unmotivated." Tamaki said dropping his head at the single word response. "Not even a 'I love you very much?"

"Nope." Tamaki would drop his head again and almost fall over. Athena shrugged and walked back out into the main office. In truth Haruhi was more worried about today's case. She was a bit nervous. She was being thrown into a homicide right off the bat. She took a deep breath and calmed down. _Why should I be nervous? I did much more stressful things back at Ouran. _She would calm down and change into a outfit to wear. She would step out in a purple sports jacket, black pants, black shoes, black tie, and white shirt. She would walk out and look to Tamaki.

"Why are you wearing men's clothing?" Tamaki asked causing Haruhi to raise an eye at him.

"This coming from the guy who for most of the school year had me in a male student's outfit." The comment made Tamaki fall over yet again. She shrugged and walked out to the main office. Athena sat at a desk looking over a case file she would have to do later on in the week. A small girl sat in the corner working on homework it looked like. Nick would then turn the corner wearing a teal toboggan, a jacket and loose fitting pants.

"Well good morning." He said to Haruhi and Tamaki as they entered the office. Haruhi would look to him with a look of confusion.

"You don't work today?"

"Yup." Haruhi would shrug as Tamaki dropped his head from hearing yet another one word response.

"Enthusiastic group." He said looking back up at Nick.

"Hey even I need a break every now and again. I have to take Trucy to school anyway." He said as Haruhi grabbed her case files.

"Trucy?" Haruhi asked as she made a cup of coffee.

"My daughter." He said gesturing to the small girl. She was dressed up like a magician. Haruhi would simply smile and return to making sure her files were in order.

"Your married?" Nick would shake his head.

"Nope. Adopted." Haruhi would nod at this as Tamaki looked lost.

"Why only one worded responses? Why not explain why you adopted her?"

"You didn't ask." Tamaki just hung his head in defeat. Nick just smiled. "Long story, I'll tell you later. Right now you should worry about getting to the courthouse on time." He said tilting his head to the clock. Haruhi looked up and almost spat her coffee all over Tamaki. She would drink it all hurriedly and run for the door. She stepped out and flagged down a taxi. She would jump in and instruct the driver where to go. The drive was not to long, but Haruhi gave the man the money and ran into the courthouse. Apollo would be standing next to their client.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He told the man before turning to see Haruhi. "There she is now." She would run up to the two and almost fall over.  
>"Sorry….*pant*..late." Apollo just smiled.<p>

"See Mister Butz you'll be fine."

"Says you pal. I know I'm done." Haruhi would look at the man. He matched the description of the defendant. Larry Butz, blonde hair, around 5.8, and normally seen in an orange jacket. "Who's he?" Haruhi would hear this and drop her head.

"She." Apollo corrected. Larry would blush and rub the back of his head.

"Uh...sorry." Haruhi just waved it off.

"Don't worry, now you say you're done? In your file it says you were at Mr. Wright's office playing cards." Larry would nod at this.

"That's right."

"Now it then goes on to say you left around 7:35 pm. You told you were returning home. At 7:46 you get picked up by law enforcement."

"Yeah that jarhead detective is so mean. Didn't even give me time to talk. He just got me and threw me in the back of the car." Haruhi would make sure to not to mess with this 'jarhead' detective.

"You know I have feeling to you know." A voice said coming from behind Larry. Larry would turn around and see a saddened Gumshoe.

"Er….sorry." Larry said rubbing his head. Haruhi looked at the clock and saw the time.

"Alright. It's time let's go." She said to the others. They would walk to the door as the detective stayed behind. He was being called into the prosecutor's office. The man sighed and walked that way. Haruhi and Apollo got settled down over in the defence's booth and Larry got to the defendant's seat. Within minutes the room filled with viewers. Larry didn't sweat but his eyes darted about. Soon the Judge appeared and climbed to his chair. Lastly the the prosecution would arrive. He was man with black hair, and looked a bit odd. He seemed rather unsettling. He smiled and looked to the defence.

"Well hello there. You must be new. I'm Gaspen Payne, rookie killer." Haruhi wouldn't bat an eye she just yawned at him. "Tough guy eh? Well let's see how you do in the heat of a trial." Apollo was about to correct him when the Judge brought his gavel down three times.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz...this is your second time in here now isn't it Mr. Butz?" Larry just dropped his head and sighed. "Ehem. Anyway. Are the prosecution and defence ready?"

"The prosecution is ready your honor."

"The defence is ready."

"Very well. The prosecution may call it's first witness."

"Prosecution calls Larry Butz to the stand." Haruhi just took a deep breath as Larry took the stand. "Mr. Butz. The victim was Samson Scott , a banker who was on his way home last night. He was then shot twice. He also happens to have been dating a Miss. Elodie G. Olddger. Do you know this person?"

"Elodie….my Elodie?! She was cheating on me!" Larry said loudly. Haruhi felt a cold chill run down her spine.

_Uh oh._

"Yes she was."

"That two timing…" Larry muttered to himself. He just got teary eyed. "Why am I always the one chicks see and use me while they are with others? This always happens to me!" Payne just smiled.

"The reason for murder is quite clear I believe." The judge just nodded.

"Indeed."

"I have to ask Mr. Butz how do you feel about Mr. Scott now?" Larry just got an angry look in his eyes. He was about to say something that would hurt his case bad. Apollo looked over at Haruhi and saw her fist clenching. He would then count down on his hands for some reason he would get to zero and look over at Haruhi.

"I have an objection." She said so plainly it almost made Apollo fall flat on his face. The judge looked over and saw her quiet demeanor.

"Speak up. I can't hear too well."

"I have an objec-" Payne spoke up now.

"Why are you so quiet. Be a man and speak up or-"

"OBJECTION!" Apollo would yell at the top of his lungs. Haruhi looked to him. He just gestured for her to speak. Payne looked like someone blew an air horn in his ears

"Thank you." She said with a smile. He just smiled back. "That question Mr. Payne has nothing to do with this case. What he thinks about someone does not matter right now. Right now we need to be focusing on the facts." She said causing Payne to make an oof noise.

"The defence has a point. What does knowing how he feels about the victim?" Payne would just sweat and sputter.

"W-w-well y-y-you see…...nothing your honor." He said defeatedly. Haruhi would then relax a bit.

"Mister Payne, please focus on the facts." The judge said with a calm demeanor. Payne would then simply lower his head.

"Yes sir….Now then. Mr. Butz, can you explain why you were out that late to start?"

"Yeah pal no problem." Larry said looking a lot better. "Let's see. I was at my pal's place. Playing cards, and losing at that. Uh after about three games, I checked the time and decided I needed to go home. I said my goodbyes and headed out. It was pretty cold out. I didn't have my Jacket at the time. After a while of walking the cops came flying around a corner. They unloaded and cuffed me up. And that about wraps up my night." Larry said finishing his story.

"Hmm….wait you say you were playing cards...who against."

"Nick. Defence Attorney." He said.

"I see….no wonder you gave up." Larry narrowed his eyes and was about to speak. But Payne would interrupt.

"Indeed your honor. Now I have here the police reports. In these reports, the suspect is said to be wearing an orange jacket. This man fits the description and was found 3 blocks from the crime scene. I think thats all we need."

"Indeed. I shall now deliver my verdic-"

"HOLD IT!" Apollo said his voice ringing out over the court.

"Yes Mr. Justice?" Apollo rubbed the back of his head.

"We never go our cross examination.!" He said trying his best to hide his slight anger.

"Of course sorry about that. Defence may now begin cross examination." The Judge would the listen to what Haruhi wanted to ask.

"Mr. Butz between what time's were you at mister wright's office?"

"Uh…5:50 to 7:35." Haruhi would nod and add the statement to the court record.

"Mr. Butz, Can I hear what you said after you left Mr. Wright's office?" Larry would put his hand on his chin and think a bit before snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah! It was cold out cause I didn't have my jacket." Haruhi smiled at this.

"Well this a contradiction if any." She said looking at the police reports.

"What is it?" The judged asked.

"This report says that they received a call that a man in a orange jacket killed Mr. Scott. Yet as the witness just stated, he did not have his Jacket at the time." The judge would ponder on this a bit.

"It also says he was found with the Jacket on. So either he's lying or the report is wrong." The judge said looking over the paperwork. Haruhi would think a little before forming a question.

"Mr. Butz. Will you please explain how you came to get your Jacket?" LArry just smiled.

"Sure thing." He said as he recalled the events. "About a six hours before I went to Nick's I lent my Jacket to Elodie. She said she was cold cause the furnace at her place broke down. So I gave her my Jacket. On the way home from Nick's I bumped into her on the way home. She said that a maintenance man had came over and fixed her furness. So she gave me my Jacket back." The Judge would think about this.

"Hmm….quite a gentleman."

"I try." Larry said with a smile. Apollo just dropped his head into his hand. Haruhi would think this over for a bit. "I even have the text asking for it. Of all the people she asked me." He said blushing. Larry would hand the text to the Judge for him to read. (Text added to Court record.)

"Defence may now cross examine." The judge said said and waited once more. Haruhi would chew over what Larry said and figured have more information wouldn't hurt.

"Mr. Butz at what time did you see Elodie?"

"Uh….7:41 that's it."

_Hmm…..I think I see it now. _The Judge would then slam his gavel down.

"Prosecution. Do you have another witness?" He asked Payne.

"...Yes." He said with a smug look. Haruhi just yawned. This made Payne sweat a bit. "Ehem. Well prosecution calls Elodie G. Olddger to the stand." Larry got up and walked back to his seat as they waited for the girl. Apollo would look to Haruhi and tap her shoulder. She looked over at him with a quizzical look.

"Hm?"

"You need to project yourself more. When you need to object. You need to get into it more. Mainly cause the judge is deaf."

"I heard that mister Justice." Apollo would spin to the judge and apologize quickly.

"I don't know. I guess I'll give it a try. I normally don't raise my voice." Apollo would sigh and return to the case at hand. The witness had arrived. She was a radiant woman. Long flowing brown hair. A Button nose, slim body, about 5'6. She would look to Haruhi and smile. Haruhi just felt a sense of unnerving fear. Payne cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Witness, your name and occupation please."

"Elodie G. Olddger. I'm a waitress for the dinner downtown." She said, every now and again looking to Haruhi. Haruhi felt like this was not going to go well.

"Miss G. Olddger please explain to the….court…." He would stop as the witness started off at Haruhi. "Eh…..witness?" Payne said trying to get her attention.

"Is somthing wrong?" Haruhi asked the girl.

"You are a thief."

"What?!" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"The defence will explain themselves now. Miss G. Olddger can you tell us what the defence stole?"

"My heart." She said staring at Haruhi. Haruhi would tilt her head at the woman.

_My hair's long enough to show I'm a girl…..right? _She then would look at her outfit. _Oh….oops. _She just put her hand to her head. Apollo was trying to keep from laughing as the court room just chuckled. Larry would try to interject but would be cut off from speaking by the judge's gavel.

"Order! The defence will not charm any witnesses. Is that clear?" Haruhi would nod as Apollo slowly composed himself. Payne was simply shocked.

"Hey why not me? I'm more of a man then he is."

"More then you know." Larry muttered to himself only to get yelled at by the judge. Payne would straighten up and Miss. Olddger.

"Now then can you tell us what you saw that night?"

"I will try. It is all so frightening. Could the defence come and hold me?"

"I'll stay here." She said.

"Playing hard to get. So cute." Haruhi felt another chill up her spine.

"Focus please." The judge said getting her attention back on the case.

"Oh okay." She said with a sniffle. "Now then, I was on my way home from working at the dinner. I would then look down the alley and see the two men I loved dearly fighting. I heard them arguing and then Larry pulled a gun on him. It was terribly frightening. I still remember hearing the gunshot. It was so horrible. I then saw Larry leave. I ran to check on Sammy. He was bleeding out bad so I called the police. I would check on Sam after the call. It took two minutes to talk with the police and when I went back to him he was alright. The last word I heard him say was goodbye. *snifle**snifle* " Haruhi would listen to the speech and hear about three issues. The judge would then allow the defence to commit their cross-examination.

"Can you please talk more about the gunshot?"

"Yes. It was a loud bang. I remember it quite clearly."

"Is there an issue with this statement?" The Judge asked looking to the defence. Haruhi would nod.

"Yes. The main issue here is that she heard A loud bang." Payne would look at her with a smirk.

"So….OHHH!"

"Yes. The report shows us that two shots were fired that night. We know this by the amount of bullets in the gun, and the number of rounds found in Mr. Scott's body." Elodie would make an oof noise from hearing this flaw.

"I'm sorry it's just it was so traumatic. I must have forgot."

"Traumatic indeed. You should not have to apologize." Payne said with a smirk.

"But there's more issues here." Haruhi said going on with her cross examination. Payne would look worried. "It seems that Mr. Butz said he did not have his coat. Did you have it?" She asked Elodie.

"Yes. But I returned it to him at 7:30." Elodie answered.

"Where did you return it to him at?" Haruhi asked.

"His house."

"That is a lie." Haruhi stated bluntly causing Elodie to twitch slightly.

"What?!"

"Larry was at office playing cards from 5:50 to 7:35." Elodie would cringe from this.

"Why...I thought I loved you...why would you be so mean." Haruhi would lowered her head as Apollo laughed. "What's so funny." Apollo would keep laughing as Haruhi looked up.

"I'm a girl." Elodie and Payne looked in disbelief. The Judge knew since she had her file. "And I can't be played like that." She said causing the witness to cringe and clench her fist tightly. "There's also the issue with the story about the two minute call. You said you checked on him and he spoke to you. Seeing that he was shot in the arm, and then shot in the axillary artery. He would have passed out half way through the call." She said causing the woman to release a slight oof. "Care to explain why he was still able to talk after losing so much blood?" She asked watching the girl. She would cover her right arm with her right hand.

"I….I couldn't do anything else….he was abusive…..he was going to kill me!" She said teary eyed. Haruhi looked at her outfit for a bit and noticed the brand. She smiled as she remembered the name.

"You say you're a waitress right?"

"A poor waitress. That man saw me. He was nice but then he told me that if he caught me with other men he would kill me."

"Sorry, but I don't believe you." Elodie would get wide eyed as she looked to Haruhi. "Those clothes you're wearing are some of the most expensive clothing from Japan. In fact if I remember correctly, those are the newest clothing lines." She said this and the girl gripped her arm tighter.

"Samson bought them for me." She said almost stuttering.

"OBJECTION!" Payne yelled out in a weak voice. "This is absurd why would clothing matter here."

"Simple. If Mr. Scott was supplying her all these things, yet she claims he was abusive. Why would you stick around? She wasn't being abused. She was taking advantage of him." She said causing Elodie to slam her fist on the table.

"Me? Take advantage of him?! That man was a greedy two timer!"

"How?"

"He was married the whole time! He's lucky I never told his wife!"

"He was married, and you still stayed with him?" Haruhi asked. "Why not tell us more about your relationship."

"Fine." Elodie said thinking. "We first met at the dinner I work at. We hit it off really well. He seemed so nice at the time. He would even buy me things. I soon discovered he was married. When I told him about it he said don't worry about. I think his wife got suspicious and he tried to break it off." Haruhi heard all she needed. "We were going to meet up and talk about it but I then saw the two fighting...the the horrible gun shot."

"When did the wife start getting suspicious?" Haruhi asked trying to narrow out the time.

"A month ago." Haruhi saw her outfit, and heard the man kept buying her things she could never own.

"Then why not break it off sooner?" The witness went silent as she tried to think. Payne stood up to Object but Haruhi just stared him down. He slowly began to sit down.

"What kind of prosecutor are you?! Your supposed to be helping me!" She said with a extremely uncaring sounding voice.

"That's all I need to hear. I believe I can piece together what happened here." She said causing Elodie to stiffen up. "I think that the killer did have a orange Jacket. Larry's Jacket he lent to Elodie." Elodie made a oof noise as Haruhi spoke. "I think that with all the things she was getting she didn't want Mr. Scott to leave her." Elodie made another oof noise. "She was receiving so many things that she didn't want it to end." *oof* "Mr. Scott's wife probably saw he was buying things he would never use or wear." *oof* "She must have figured he was cheating on her." *oof* "So he went to break things off. Only to end up dead." Elodie would raise her fist to the air and slam it down on the table. She looked up and grabbed her head as she let out a monstrous roar. She then sat her head on the table.

"He wanted it back…." She said with a low voice. "He said to meet him in the alley so he could get the items back." She said looking up. "I wasn't about to let him take it all away. I gave him a choice. Leave his wife or drop me. He choose to drop me so I dropped him. The only reason that moron was with me was so I could use him as a scapegoat." Larry sniffled a little as he heard her speak.

"Elodie…*sniff*..."

"Oh stop sniffling you twit. Like I would ever go out with you." Larry just started crying as the judge nodded his head.

"I think we have a verdict. In the case of Larry Butz I find the defendant…..NOT GUILTY. Court is adjourned." The judge said banging his gavel. He would step down as the police arrived and took Miss Olddger away. Haruhi looked to Apollo and sighed a breath of relief.

"Nice job rookie. You did great." Apollo said patting Haruhi's back.

"I feel like a wreck." She said following him out to the lobby. Larry sat there crying.

"AAAAAHHHHH! WHY AM I ALWAYS USED! *sniffle* I'm always someone's tool!" He said before burying his head into his hands. He soon felt a gentle touch on his arm.

"Hey you won why are you so sad?" It was Haruhi talking.

"Every girl I date turns out dead or trying to get me in jail." Haruhi just smiled at him.

"Don't worry. No matter how hard life gets it will get better. You just need to keep at it." She said. Larry would stop crying and smile.

"..yeah….I guess you're right...Thanks." He said with a dumb smile. "Hey how'd you know the cloths she had on were the expensive type?"

"Oh that. I went to school with the two who help run that clothing line. They send me a few items every now and then." She said rubbing the back of her head. Apollo just smiled.

"Alright come on. I'll buy everyone lunch. How's that sound Larry?" Apollo said looking to Larry. He just smiled and gave a weak thumbs up.

"That would hit the spot." Haruhi just smiled.

"Sure." She said and walked out of the court with the other two. Happy she had won her first case. But this was only one of the many trials she would have to deal with.

Well I hoped you enjoyed THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! SCHOOLS OUT! I have gotten all the sleep I wanted and I have been dining on fine candy! Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chap 3 Mercy's Roommate

Unlike Haruhi's morning in court, David was at his house looking over case files. He sat in a dimly lit room with one lamp on. He sat in his office chair spinning around every now and then. He yawned as he opened another file. He read it a little before hearing a door open. He rolled out into his hallway to see his roommate home.

"Rough morning?" Mercy asked as his teammate walked to his room.

"Dude don't even ask." David shrugged as he went back to looking over his files. He heard a door open and close and then the sound of a whip crack followed by a scream. David sighed and rolled out to the hallway.

"THERES A MONSTER IN MY BED!" David just raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget we have company?" He asked only for his roommate to think a bit.

"...Oh...right…." He said. He would think it over as he heard a whip crack behind him. He jumped to the air and scurried behind David.

"WHO IS THAT FOOLISH FOOL WHO DARE TRY AND GET INTO BED WITH ME!?" David would flip on a hallway light and reveal his room mate.

"When something smells…" David said as he rolled into his office to put the files away. "...its usually the Butz." He sung out as his roommate coward in the corner. His roommate was none other than Larry Butz.

"GAH DON'T HURT ME!" He said hiding in in a curled up ball of fear. Franziska would see the man and put her hand to her head.

"Only a fool would share a house with this fool." She said causing David to chuckle as he stepped out of the office he was in. He had removed his vest and now wore a his dress shirt and a white tee under it. He would yawn and scratch his head.

"He pays his own rent, can't turn someone down when they offer that much." He said walking into his room. Larry would look up and see Franziska.

"Franny? Why are you so mean to me?" He asked teary eyed. She just sighed and walked away.

"I am going to get dressed." She said as she walked away. David would walk out of his room and head to the room across from his door. Larry saw this and stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me Franny was staying here? I would have had time to hide!" David would gently push Larry to the side.

"Didn't seem important at the time. Simple as that. I'm jumping in the shower." He said shutting the door behind him. While David showered, Larry was trying to think of what to do. He sighed and walked to his room He was about to open it when he remembered what Franziska said.

_Something about changing…..nope. Not that dumb. _He thought as he walked to the couch he pulled it out into a bed and jumped on it. Larry would yawn and fall asleep. David came out wearing some black cargos, red tank and a black dress shirt. He would flop down on to the couch opposite the TV. He flipped on the TV and smiled at the headline. 'TURNABOUT! Girlfriend frames boyfriend and gets busted by lawyer.' David then saw the names at the bottom. He just laughed.

"You were at the courthouse all morning? No wonder you grumpy." Larry just shook his fist at David and let it limply fall to the ground. David would flip the channel and lean back to relax.

"Don't you work? Turn that off." Larry said trying to sleep.

"Nope off today." Larry just grumbled and rolled over to sleep. Franziska's door would open and she would step out dressed up ready to work. David just raised an eyebrow to her. She would see the two simply laying around and get a tad angry.

"What are you foolish fools doing!?" Larry would jump in the bed he laid in and hide under the sheets. David just chuckled at him. He would then look to Franziska.

"It's Sunday and I'm off." He said opening a can of soda and drinking it.

"Only a fool believes that they ever get a day of rest!"

"I guess that means I'm a fool Sunday to Monday." Larry had fallen asleep under his sheets and snored quite loudly. "Besides, if they need me they can call me." David said leaning back in his chair. He would soon hear his phone go off. He pulled it out and listened carefully.

"MR. MERCY! I need you to come down to the precinct! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" David would simply sigh and say two words.

"On it." He said standing from his chair and walking to the counter he grabbed his keys and went for the door.

"HOLD IT!" He heard from behind him. "What is all of this foolish running about?"

"I'm need down at the precinct. From what I heard either Gumshoe lost his badge, Meekins lost his gun, or someone's trouble." He said opening the door and running to his car. He would jump in and buckle up only for Franziska to open the other door. "Wait how did you?-"

"Are all American's this slow in emergencies?" She asked causing David to remember the issue at hand. He snapped out of his thoughts and made his way to the precinct. He would pull up into the station's parking lot and see the SWAT van ready and waiting. It seemed they had a boy in cuffs and were loading him up. The boy seemed to be crying. David would focus more on the issue at hand. He walked up to Gumshoe and saw the look of anger on his face. "What I miss?" He asked.

"Shooting. Took down one officer and wounded three SWAT team members. Says he beat the SWAT team up for attacking him. Yet he swears he didn't shoot anyone." Gumshoe said finally turning to David. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar face. "Miss von Karma! Sir! Er, Ma'am, Sir!...uh" He would be cut off by a whip striking the ground in front of him. He let out a whimper as he reacted. Franziska would tighten the whip in her hands and glare at the man.

"I'm going to look around a bit…..try not to hurt Gumshoe to bad." He said walking away. Gumshoe looked to Franziska and saw her glare. He just seemed to shrink in size. David walked into the building to see office workers typing away, probably typing up the report for what happened. He would then walk into the room and see the bloodied floor. He lowered to the ground to see who it was. His name was Boyko Mot, the newest recruit to the force. Mercy just shook his head and began searching the room. David only looked around a little bit before finding some great clues. He bent down and looked into the man's hand he would then pull out a small piece of paper. "What's this?" He said unfolding the paper and looking at it. "Looks like someone put this in their hand. It has creases that match and finger pushing it down." He said analyzing the paper. "Past events will repeat themselves. Break the cycle." David raised an eyebrow to the note, and figured it was a simple red herring. He would however pocket the paper and look at the body some more. He looked at the wound first. The shot was a small hole in the front of his head. He looked at the hole closely and saw small burn marks. He would scratch his chin as a figure loomed over him.

"Looking to ask him for a date, Prosecutor Mercy." A distorted voice asked. Mercy looked behind him and saw a trench coat and fedora wearing person. His face covered by a bandages, and a electronic voice box on his neck. David would simply flip him off. "Found anything of use?"

"Burn mark around the entry wound. Other then that no. What brings you here Detective Geheimnis?" The man would look up to the ceiling then back down.

"Lovely scenery, modest setting, the aroma of death and the fact I'm the only detective who was here when it happened." He said in his robotic false voice. David simply rolled his eyes. "Where is your handler? The one you went to get the other day."

"Outside possibly beating the stuffing out of Gumshoe. Also not my handler." He said putting on black gloves. He would then pick up a small bullet case.

"Ah yes my mistake, you probably will be handling her." David would sigh as he looked over the body.

"You said you were here right? What did you see?" Geheimnis would think for a bit.

"Blonde haired boy with a rabbit. He was brought here by the dead officer, said he found the boy walking around outside looking for his 'wife'." He said the last part with air quotes. David would show the Detective another thing he found. it was a license. It was the boy, but the age was 29, and he was married. "Or he was a man who was asked by an officer to follow him, because any sane person would listen to the officer."

"What happened when the man was killed I mean."

"Ah my apologies. The boy was in the lobby and I was in my office. I remember seeing the boy walk by my office then hearing the gunshot. Though I doubt the boy did it. He was arrested for suspicious activity. He will also be charged for assault on a SWAT team. He took out three of them before giving up. Said he only hit them because they tried to hurt his bunny. The rabbit was left behind though." He said holding up the bunny.

"Anything in it?"

"Actually yes. I found this small device." Davi would look at it and examine it.

"Is that a-"

"-a tracker yes. Looks like someone was following him or wanted to keep tabs on him."

"Can you trace it?"

"Yes. I have. It is at this location." He said handing David a small packet of papers.

"Thanks. By the way why were they loading him up? I mean we are at the station."

"Heavy duty cells are down the maintenance tunnel. Never have had to use them until now." He said pointing downwards. David just thought the cells were from the night shifts attempt to scare everyone on halloween.

"I see . Well I better go check on Gumshoe, tell me if you find anything else out."

"Will do." David stood up and was about to leave when he bumped into a woman.

"Sorry." He said only to receive a scolding look from a black haired woman. David felt a chill down his back. It was a old 'friend', Abigail Payne, a well dressed, but easily angered person. She was also the defence attorney David was going to be up against. The defendant was inside the cell rooms and she was going to go and question him.

"Watch where you're going you ignoramus. Or is the concept of of that to hard for you to understand." David just rolled his eyes.

"Payne, you're a pain." He said walking by her . This angered her even more.

"Watch your tone when talking to a lady."

"I will when I see one." This was met with a stapler sent flying into the back of David's head. He would then quickly turn around to see her leave. "Zicke." This was met with a swat to the back of his head. David looked back and saw Franziska with her whip at hand.

"Language." She said with a stern look. David just lowered his head. He would walk out with her and see Gumshoe looking over his new wages Franziska gave him.

"Why is she always so mean?"

"You seem to miss little things and only want to focus on the trivial clues?" He just lowered his head further.

"Sounds about right." He said turning to David. "Find anything good?"

"A few things, but first I need to get ready for the trial tomorrow." He said to the now poorer than before man.

"Good luck, I heard Detective Geheimnis will be there telling what happened." David nodded. "Well good luck pal, I need to search around a bit for evidence. That is if that blow-hard Geheimnis didn't find it all already."

"What was that detective?" Gumshoe spun around to see the man standing there behind him.

"Er. NOTHING SIR!" Geheimnis just shook his head.

"Consider it another pay cut." The man said flatly, even by his robotic voice's made a off noise and lowered his head.

"My stomach felt that one from a mile away." He said lowering his head. David just smiled at the two.

"I'll see you two later." He said walking to his car. Gumshoe and Geheimnis would keep talking and every time Geheimnis spoke Gumshoe seemed to get even sadder. David opened the door to his car and slid into the drivers side. Franziska would sit down and buckle up. As they pulled out David began to think of the case tomorrow. He was wanting to see how the puzzles fit together. The defendant would be Ivan "the terrible" Toronto. The only issue was that Toronto was not at the scene of the crime, but his fingerprints were on the gun. This man, a convicted criminal had been trying to do good. David wondered if he really did kill him.

Well I hoped you liked it I'm off to the next chapter!


End file.
